


The Art of Table Construction

by Wallothet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Sam, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Emotionally Whipped Dean, Fluff, Furniture, Humor, IKEA, Kissing, M/M, Mundane Activities, Stealth Cas, Wallothet, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallothet/pseuds/Wallothet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas groaned in irritation, “Why is this so difficult?”</p><p>“Just push it in the hole, Cas… Yeah like that… ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Table Construction

**Author's Note:**

> Cas wants to get involved with the little things.

 “Cas- No you’re doing it wrong-”

“I’m trying-”

“Look just do it how I showed you, you gotta angle it right… Hold it tighter you’re an angel for fucks sake, it’s not gonna break.”

Cas groaned in irritation, “Why is this so difficult?”

“Just push it in the hole, Cas… Yeah like that… ”

_Click_

“It’s in.”

“No shit Sherlock. One more to go,” Dean sighed, turning back to the remaining constructed table leg to be slotted in and the bolts that held them in place. Cas picked up the instructions as Dean had refused to attempt to decipher them again.

 A four legged table, in which the legs came in twelve pieces so you actually had to put the legs together yourself and manually screw the feet in on the right end of said table leg… The ultimate sign of cheap tackiness. That in itself had taken long enough, because hey, pieces that actually fit together? Way too easy, or so whoever designed this fucking hideous table had thought. 

“Hold on…” Dean piped up, a deep frown through his brow, “Four table legs and look- look at this they’ve only given us three bolts!” He held out his hand flat, showing Cas.

“Dean, we discussed the downfall of shopping in IKEA, you yourself said-”

“AH.” Dean pressed a finger to Cas’ lips, “Don’t, Cas, okay? Just don’t.” Dean groaned, burying his face in his hands, rapidly losing the will to live. He’d chosen to shop at IKEA for two reasons. One, it was cheap. Two, Sam wouldn’t like it. “We’ve been at this for hours,” he muffled out between his fingers

Cas’ back straightened, eyes doing a quick roll.

“I believe I can help.”

Dean grunted in response without looking.

Cas snapped his fingers.

That made Dean look up.

A perfectly constructed IKEA table now stood proudly before them in the kitchen.

To Cas’ displeasure, Dean frowned, now looking at Cas with something close to horror in his eyes.

“You’ve… You’ve been able to do that this whole friggin’ time?!”

Cas’ head bowed seriously, eyes still on Dean, “I am an angel of the lord, Dean.”

“Well then why the hell didn’t you shazam this shit together three hours ago?”

Cas’ shoulders slumped a little at that, “I’ve never put furniture together by hand before, Dean. I haven’t partaken in many mundane activities, actually… And this was something we could do together.” His eyes left Dean’s face and scanned the floor instead.

Wounded puppy in a trenchcoat.

Dean deflated, “That’s what you wanted to do? Everyday stuff with me?”

Cas nodded, eyes chancing a look at his hunter.

“Well next time,” Dean walked on his knees to Cas, across the space between them, “Let me know,” he pressed a kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth, resting his hands on Cas’ knees, “And we’ll buy furniture from… Pretty much anywhere other than IKEA, okay?”

Cas practically glowed at that and leaned up for a proper kiss.

After a few moments, Dean broke away, a little more breathless than he’d care to admit, “But for now… I think we should hold off having sex on that thing any time soon. It doesn’t look too stable…” Dean nodded his head in the direction of the newly made table, “There’s only so many excuses I can come up with, justifying that kind of thing to Sam… I only just got my pants back up in time.”

**The day before**

*CRASH*

“Dean, what the hell was-”

Sam came up short in the doorway, rendered speechless by the scene before him. Dean rolled off what remained of the kitchen table, which he’d somehow flattened, the legs snapped where they met the table. If that wasn’t weird enough, he was shirtless, his hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed scarlet. He pushed himself up to sit, rubbing the back of his head.

“How… Dean how?”

“The lightbulb…Yeah- I was changing the light bulb…”

Sam looked up at the perfectly glowing light bulb above them, then back at Dean.

“You didn’t think to use a chair?”

“No… No I guess not,” Dean hoisted himself up, giving the table a nudge with his foot, apparently deciding then and there that it was well and truly destroyed.

“You’re buying a new one. And you’re an idiot.” With that, Sam turned and headed back for his room.

And once Sam was out of earshot, Dean mumbled a small prayer, “You’re coming with me to buy a new one you feathery sunovabitch.”


End file.
